Someday
by Adoxagraphy.Angelus
Summary: Chad embraced Sonny again, but only for a moment. Then, suddenly, Sonny was pulling back all too quickly.   "Bye, Sonny," Chad gently caressed Sonny's face, placing a kiss on her forehead. For the lovely Arie Jay.


A/N: Hey, guys. :) It's me, Kinzee. So, I wrote this one shot on an impulse- it kinda hurts my heart to think about someone else leaving. And when I say kinda, I mean completely. ;)

Dedication: To the wonderful, lovely, _amazing_ Arie Jay. Fanfiction will forever remember your name. You're a dear friend to me, who I've known for almost four months. :") I can't believe your leaving; no more PMing…. :"( But I understand that you feel you need too, just know you will be missed forever and always. Your one of the most loved 'Sonny with a Chance' authors. I love you, Carma. :")

"_Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak; sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go."_

_-Author Unknown_

The room, for the first time in three years, was empty. Completely empty. The walls were bare, the cream color Sonny and her mother had both loved now looked alone and scary. It was almost like a different room; no bright colors, random little objects, and pictures of Sonny and multiple other people.

Everything was... plain.

"Sonny, we're leaving in ten minutes!"

"Okay, mom!"

Footsteps approached the room; a stony faced Sonny walked into the room. She looked around the room silently; her face was red, but there were no tears in her eyes. She hesitantly took a step into her old bedroom, feeling somehow like she was abandoning it. As she got further into the room, tears began to fill her eyes. She rubbed her eyes-

A footstep caused her to jump slightly. She spun around quickly, a hand on her heart. A familiar, almost arrogant chuckle filled the room, fading away into silence, as sparkling blue eyes and brown eyes made contact. Breaths baited, neither Sonny nor Chad could seem to break away from the stare.

Finally, with flushed cheeks, Sonny tore her eyes away. After silently trying to get her thumping heart to calm down and stop ringing in her ears, she cleared her throat and said, "Hi." Chad stared at her a few moments before replying.

"Hi." Both voices sounded strained, somehow; almost as if they had both struggled to spit the word out. Another silence ensued, as Chad hesitated in the doorway, and Sonny stood in the middle of the room; the bridge of comfort they had built over the past years seeming to disappear instantly.

"Come in," Sonny said, her hands folded in front of her. Chad took a single step into the room, his eyes searching the room he had so seldom looking almost intimidating. "I thought you said good bye yesterday." The uproarious scene of Condor Studios Fare-well studio played in front of both of their eyes, where they had bid each other ado among the loud thumping music and strobe lights; it was much more of a teenage dance party, rather than the quiet, small circle of friends gathering Sonny would have preferred.

"I," Chad considered his words before speaking again. "It wasn't the good bye I wanted."

Sonny stared blankly at him, her face registering no emotion. "What do you mean?" Chad opened his mouth to reply, before closing it again. After a moment of awkward silence, Chad cleared his throat.

"I thought that…" Chad was at a loss for words. "I think I just wanted to see you again." Sonny bit her lip; her face was still blank, but her eyes showed a glint of familiarity.

"Really?"

"Really."

In two seconds, Sonny was in Chad's arms, tightly bundled against his chest. They stayed like this to what seemed like, to Sonny, forever.

"Sonny! We're going to miss our plane!"

Sonny pulled away from Chad, who looked strikingly heartbroken. "I can't believe your really leaving." Sonny shook her head, her brown hair jostling around her face.

"Neither can I," Sonny bit her lip. "But, I think it's for the best I go. My family needs mom and I." A small, forced smile clenched Sonny's face sadly. "I better go, before mom blows a blood vessel." Chad embraced Sonny again, but only for a moment. Then, suddenly, Sonny was pulling back all too quickly.

"Bye, Sonny," Chad gently caressed Sonny's face, placing a kiss on her forehead. Sonny's eyes closed, the feeling of the touch lingering long after he backed up.

Hesitantly, he backed up into the doorway. With a sad, regretful smile, he exited the room. Then, in a barely audible whisper, he said:

"Someday, Sonny, someday."


End file.
